The present invention relates to epothilone derivatives, methods for the preparation of the derivatives and intermediates therefor.
Epothilones are macrolide compounds which find utility in the pharmaceutical field. For example, Epothilones A and B having the structures: 
have been found to exert microtubule-stabilizing effects similar to TAXOL and hence cytotoxic activity against rapidly proliferating cells, such as, tumor cells or other hyperproliferative cellular disease, see Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl., 1996, 35, No. 13/14.
The present invention relates to compounds of the formula 
Q is selected from the group consisting of 
G is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, substituted alkyl, substituted or unsubstituted aryl, heterocyclo, 
W is O or NR15;
X is O or H, H;
Y is selected from the group consisting of O; H, OR16; OR17, OR17; NOR18; H, NOR19; H, NR20R21; H, H; or CHR22; OR17 OR17 can be a cyclic ketal;
Z1, and Z2 are selected from the group consisting of CH2, O, NR23, S, or SO2, wherein only one of Z1 and Z2 can be a heteroatom;
B1 and B2 are selected from the group consisting of OR24, or OCOR25, or O2CNR26R27; when B1 is OH and Y is OH, H they can form a six-membered ring ketal or acetal;
D is selected from the group consisting of NR28R29, NR30COR31 or saturated heterocycle;
R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R13, R14, R18, R19, R20, R21, R22, R26, and R27 are selected from the group H, alkyl, substituted alkyl, or aryl and when R1 and R2 are alkyl can be joined to form a cycloalkyl; R3 and R4 are alkyl can be joined to form a cycloalkyl;
R9, R10, R16, R17, R24, R25, and R31 are selected from the group H, alkyl, or substituted alkyl;
R8, R11, R12, R28, R30, R32, R33, and R30 are selected from the group consisting of H, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, cycloalkyl, or heterocyclo;
R15, R23 and R29 are selected from the group consisting of H, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclo, R32Cxe2x95x90O, R33SO2, hydroxy, O-alkyl or O-substituted alkyl;
and any salts, solvates or hydrates thereof.
Proviso
The present invention does not include compounds of formula V wherein
W and X are both O; and
R1, R2, R7, are H; and
R3, R4, R6, are methyl; and
R8, is H or methyl; and
Z1, and Z2, are CH2; and
G is 1-methyl-2-(substituted-4-thiazolyl)ethenyl;
Q is as defined above.
Listed below are definitions of various terms used to describe this invention. These definitions apply to the terms as they are used throughout this specification, unless otherwise limited in specific instances, either individually or as part of a larger group.
The term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d refers to straight or branched chain unsubstituted hydrocarbon groups of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, preferably 1 to 7 carbon atoms. The expression xe2x80x9clower alkylxe2x80x9d refers to unsubstituted alkyl groups of 1 to 4 carbon atoms.
The term xe2x80x9csubstituted alkylxe2x80x9d refers to an alkyl group substituted by, for example, one to four substituents, such as, halo, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, hydroxy, alkoxy, cycloalkyoxy, heterocylooxy, oxo, alkanoyl, aryloxy, alkanoyloxy, amino, alkylamino, arylamino, aralkylamino, cycloalkylamino, heterocycloamino, disubstituted amines in which the 2 amino substituents are selected from alkyl, aryl or aralkyl, alkanoylamino, aroylamino, aralkanoylamino, substituted alkanoylamino, substituted arylamino, substituted aralkanoylamino, thiol, alkylthio, arylthio, aralkylthio, cycloalkylthio, heterocyclothio, alkylthiono, arylthiono, aralkylthiono, alkylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, aralkylsulfonyl, sulfonamido (e.g. SO2NH2), substituted sulfonamido, nitro, cyano, carboxy, carbamyl (e.g. CONH2), substituted carbamyl (e.g. CONH alkyl, CONH aryl, CONH aralkyl or cases where there are two substituents on the nitrogen selected from alkyl, aryl or aralkyl), alkoxycarbonyl, aryl, substituted aryl, guanidino and heterocyclos, such as, indolyl, imidazolyl, furyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, pyrrolidyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl and the like. Where noted above where the substituent is further substituted it will be with halogen, alkyl, alkoxy, aryl or aralkyl.
The term xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d refers to fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine.
The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d refers to monocyclic or bicyclic aromatic hydrocarbon groups having 6 to 12 carbon atoms in the ring portion, such as phenyl, naphthyl, biphenyl and diphenyl groups, each of which may be substituted.
The term xe2x80x9caralkylxe2x80x9d refers to an aryl group bonded directly through an alkyl group, such as benzyl.
The term xe2x80x9csubstituted arylxe2x80x9d refers to an aryl group substituted by, for example, one to four substituents such as alkyl; substituted alkyl, halo, trifluoromethoxy, trifluoromethyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, cycloalkyloxy, heterocyclooxy, alkanoyl, alkanoyloxy, amino, alkylamino, aralkylamino, cycloalkylamino, heterocycloamino, dialkylamino, alkanoylamino, thiol, alkylthio, cycloalkylthio, heterocyclothio, ureido, nitro, cyano, carboxy, carboxyalkyl, carbamyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylthiono, arylthiono, alkysulfonyl, sulfonamido, aryloxy and the like. The substituent may be further substituted by halo, hydroxy, alkyl, alkoxy, aryl, substituted aryl, substituted alkyl or aralkyl.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d refers to optionally substituted, saturated cyclic hydrocarbon ring systems, preferably containing 1 to 3 rings and 3 to 7 carbons per ring which may be further fused with an unsaturated C3-C7 carbocyclic ring. Exemplary groups include cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl, cyclodecyl, cyclododecyl, and adamantyl. Exemplary substituents include one or more alkyl groups as described above, or one or more groups described above as alkyl substituents.
The terms xe2x80x9cheterocyclexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheterocyclicxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cheterocycloxe2x80x9d refer to an optionally substituted, fully saturated or unsaturated, aromatic or nonaromatic cyclic group, for example, which is a 4 to 7 membered monocyclic, 7 to 11 membered bicyclic, or 10 to 15 membered tricyclic ring system, which has at least one heteroatom in at least one carbon atom-containing ring. Each ring of the heterocyclic group containing a heteroatom may have 1, 2 or 3 heteroatoms selected from nitrogen atoms, oxygen atoms and sulfur atoms, where the nitrogen and sulfur heteroatoms may also optionally be oxidized and the nitrogen heteroatoms may also optionally be quaternized. The heterocyclic group may be attached at any heteroatom or carbon atom.
Exemplary monocyclic heterocyclic groups include pyrrolidinyl, pyrrolyl, indolyl, pyrazolyl, oxetanyl, pyrazolinyl, imidazolyl, imidazolinyl, imidazolidinyl, oxazolyl, oxazolidinyl, isoxazolinyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, thiazolidinyl, isothiazolyl, isothiazolidinyl, furyl, tetrahydrofuryl, thienyl, oxadiazolyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, 2-oxopiperazinyl, 2-oxopiperidinyl, 2-oxopyrrolidinyl, 2-oxazepinyl, azepinyl, 4-piperidonyl, pyridyl, N-oxo-pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, tetrahydropyranyl, tetrahydrothiopyranyl, tetrahydrothiopyranyl sulfone, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl sulfoxide, thiomorpholinyl sulfone, 1,3-dioxolane and tetrahydro-1,1-dioxothienyl, dioxanyl, isothiazolidinyl, thietanyl, thiiranyl, triazinyl, and triazolyl, and the like.
Exemplary bicyclic heterocyclic groups include benzothiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, benzothienyl, quinuclidinyl, quinolinyl, quinolinyl-N-oxide, tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, benzimidazolyl, benzopyranyl, indolizinyl, benzofuryl, chromonyl, coumarinyl, cinnolinyl, quinoxalinyl, indazolyl, pyrrolopyridyl, furopyridinyl (such as furo[2,3-c]pyridinyl, furo[3,1-b]pyridinyl] or furo[2,3-b]pyridinyl), dihydroisoindolyl, dihydroquinazolinyl (such as 3,4-dihydro-4-oxo-quinazolinyl), benzisothiazolyl, benzisoxazolyl, benzodiazinyl, benzofurazanyl, benzothiopyranyl, benzotriazolyl, benzpyrazolyl, dihydrobenzofuryl, dihydrobenzothienyl, dihydrobenzothiopyranyl, dihydrobenzothiopyranyl sulfone, dihydrobenzopyranyl, indolinyl, isochromanyl, isoindolinyl, naphthyridinyl, phthalazinyl, piperonyl, purinyl, pyridopyridyl, quinazolinyl, tetrahydroquinolinyl, thienofuryl, thienopyridyl, thienothienyl, and the like.
Exemplary substituents include one or more alkyl groups as described above or one or more groups described above as alkyl substituents. Also included are smaller heterocyclos, such as, epoxides and aziridines.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroatomsxe2x80x9d shall include oxygen, sulfur and nitrogen.
The compounds of formula V may form salts with alkali metals such as sodium, potassium and lithium, with alkaline earth metals such as calcium and magnesium, with organic bases such as dicyclohexylamine, tributylamine, pyridine and amino acids such as arginine, lysine and the like. Such salts can be obtained, for example, by exchanging the carboxylic acid protons, if they contain a carboxylic acid, in compounds of formula V with the desired ion in a medium in which the salt precipitates or in an aqueous medium followed by evaporation. Other salts can be formed as known to those skilled in the art.
The compounds for formula V form salts with a variety of organic and inorganic acids. Such salts include those formed with hydrogen chloride, hydrogen bromide, methanesulfonic acid, hydroxyethanesulfonic acid, sulfuric acid, acetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid, maleic acid, benzenesulfonic acid, toluenesulfonic acid and various others (e.g., nitrates, phosphates, borates, tartrates, citrates, succinates, benzoates, ascorbates, salicylates and the like). Such salts are formed by reacting a compound of formula V in an equivalent amount of the acid in a medium in which the salt precipitates or in an aqueous medium followed by evaporation.
In addition, zwitterions (xe2x80x9cinner saltsxe2x80x9d) are formed.
Compounds of the formula V may also have prodrug forms. Any compound that will be converted in vivo to provide the bioactive agent (i.e., the compound for formula V) is a prodrug within the scope and spirit of the invention.
For example compounds of the formula V may form a carboxylate ester moiety. The carboxylate esters are conveniently formed by esterifying any of the carboxylic acid functionalities found on the disclosed ring structure(s).
Various forms of prodrugs are well known in the art. For examples of such prodrug derivatives, see:
a) Design of Prodrugs, edited by H. Bundgaard, (Elsevier, 1985) and Methods in Enzymology, Vol.42, p.309-396, edited by K. Widder, et al. (Acamedic Press, 1985);
b) A Textbook of Drug Design and Development, edited by Krosgaard-Larsen and H. Bundgaard, Chapter 5, xe2x80x9cDesign and Application of Prodrugs,xe2x80x9d by H. Bundgaard, p. 113-191 (1991);
c) H. Bundgaard, Advanced Drug Delivery Reviews, 8, 1-38 (1992);
d) H. Bundgaard, et al., Journal of Pharmaceutical Sciences, 77, 285 (1988); and
e) N. Kakeya, et al., Chem Phar Bull, 32, 692 (1984).
It should further be understood that solvates (e.g., hydrates) of the compounds of formula V are also within the scope of the present invention. Methods of solvation are generally known in the art.
Use and Utility
The compounds of formula V are microtubule-stabilizing agents. They are thus useful in the treatment of a variety of cancers or other abnormal proliferative diseases, including (but not limited to) the following;
carcinoma, including that of the bladder, breast, colon, kidney, liver, lung, ovary, pancreas, stomach, cervix, thyroid and skin; including squamous cell carcinoma;
hematopoietic tumors of lymphoid lineage, including leukemia, acute lymphocytic leukemia, acute lymphoblastic leukemia, acute lymphoblastic leukemia, B-cell lymphoma, T-cell lymphoma, Hodgkins lymphoma, non-Hodgkins lymphoma, hairy cell lymphoma and Burketts lymphoma;
hematopoietic tumors of myeloid lineage, including acute and chronic myelogenous leukemias and promyelocytic leukemia;
tumors of the central and peripheral nervous system, including astrocytoma, neuroblastoma, glioma, and schwannomas;
tumors of mesenchymal origin, including fibrosarcoma, rhabdomyosarcoma, and osteosarcoma; and
other tumors including melanoma, xenoderma, pigmentosum, keratoactanthoma, seminoma, thyroid follicular cancer and teratocarcinoma.
Compounds of formula V may also inhibit tumor angiogenesis, thereby affecting abnormal cellular proliferation. Such anti-angiogenesis properties of the compounds of formula V may also be useful in the treatment of certain forms of blindness related to retinal vascularization, arthritis, especially inflammatory arthritis, multiple sclerosis, restinosis and psoriasis.
Compounds of formula V may induce or inhibit apoptosis, a physiological cell death process critical for normal development and homeostasis. Alterations of apoptotic pathways contribute to the pathogenesis of a variety of human diseases. Compounds of formula V, as modulators of apoptosis, will be useful in the treatment of a variety of human diseases with aberrations in apoptosis including cancer (particularly, but not limited to follicular lymphomas, carcinomas with p53 mutations, hormone dependent tumors of the breast, prostrate and ovary, and precancerous lesions such as familial adenomatous polyposis), viral infections (including but not limited to herpesvirus, poxvirus, Epstein-Barr virus, Sindbis virus and adenovirus), autoimmune diseases (including but not limited to systemic lupus erythematosus, immune mediated glomerulonephritis, rheumatoid arthritis, psoriasis, inflammatory bowel diseases and autoimmune diabetes mellitus), neurodegenerative disorders (including but not limited to Alzheimer""s disease, AIDS-related dementia, Parkinson""s disease, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, retinitis pigmentosa, spinal muscular atrophy and cerebellar degeneration), AIDS, myelodysplastic syndromes, aplastic anemia, ischemic injury associated myocardial infarctions, stroke and reperfusion injury, arrhythmia, atherosclerosis, toxin-induced or alcohol induced liver diseases, hematological diseases (including but not limited to chronic anemia and aplastic anemia), degenerative diseases of the musculoskeletal system (including but not limited to osteoporosis and arthritis), aspirin-sensitive rhinosinusitis, cystic fibrosis, multiple sclerosis, kidney diseases, and cancer pain.
The compounds of this invention are also useful in combination with known anti-cancer and cytotoxic agents and treatments, including radiation. If formulated as a fixed dose, such combination products employ the compounds of this invention within the dosage range described below and the other pharmaceutically active agent within its approved dosage range. Compounds of formula V can be used sequentially with known anticancer or cytotoxic agents and treatment, including radiation when a combination formulation is inappropriate. Especially useful are cytotoxic drug combinations wherein the second drug chosen acts in a different phase of the cell cycle, e.g. S phase, than the present compounds of formula V which exert their effects at the G2-M phase.
e.g.
Thymidilate Synthase Inhibitors,
DNA Cross Linking Agents
Topoisomerase I and II Inhibitors
DNA Alkylating Agents
Ribonucleoside Reductase Inhibitors
Cytotoxic Factors e.g. TNF-alpha or
Growth factor inhibitors e.g. HER 2 receptor MAB""s
The present compounds may exist as multiple optical, geometric, and stereoisomers. Included within the present invention are all such isomers and mixtures thereof.
The compounds of this invention can be formulated with a pharmaceutical vehicle or diluent for oral, intravenous or subcutaneous administration. The pharmaceutical composition can be formulated in a classical manner using solid or liquid vehicles, diluents and additives appropriate to the desired mode of administration. Orally, the compounds can be administered in the form of tablets, capsules, granules, powders and the like. The compounds are administered in a dosage range of about 0.05 to 200 mg/kg/day, preferably less than 100 mg/kg/day, in a single dose or in 2 to 4 divided doses.
Preferred Compounds
Especially preferred compounds of formula V are those wherein 
X is O
Y is O
Z1 and Z2 are CH2 and
W is NR15.
Method of Preparation
Compounds of formula V are prepared by the following schemes. 
wherein R3, R4, R5, R6, R8 and R15 are as above and P1 is an oxygen protecting group.
Compounds of formula V where W is NR15 and X is O can be prepared as outlined in Scheme 1. A compound of formula XII, where P1 is an oxygen protecting group such as t-butyldimethylsilyl, can be prepared from a compound of formula VI by known methods (i.e., Nicolaou, K. C., et al., Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl., (1997) 36, 166-168). Aldol reaction of a compound of formula XII and a compound of formula XIV provides a compound of formula XIII. The compound of formula XIV can be prepared by known methods (i.e., Schinzer, D., et al., Eur. Chem. Chron., (1996) 1, 7-10). An aldehyde of formula XVIII can be prepared from a compound of formula XV as shown in Scheme 1 or by using known methods (i.e., Taylor, R. E., et al., Tetrahedron Lett., (1997), 38, 2061-2064). A compound of formula XIX can be prepared from a compound XVIII by treatment with an amine using dehydrating conditions such as catalytic p-toluenesulfonic acid and azeotropic removal of water. A compound of formula XX can be prepared from a compound of formula XIX by treatment with an allylating reagent such as allylmagnesium bromide. A compound of formula XXI can be prepared from compounds of formulas XIII and XX, by standard amide bond coupling agents (i.e., DCC, BOP, EDC/HOBT, PyBrOP). A compound of formula XXII can be prepared from a compound of formula XXI by ring-closing metathesis using either the Grubbs (RuCl2 (xe2x95x90CHPh)(PCY3)2; see Grubbs, R. H., et al., Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl.; (1995) 34, 2039) or Schrock catalysts (See Schrock, R. R., et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., (1990) 112, 3875). Deprotection of a compound of formula XXI using, for example when P1 is a t-butyldimethylsily group, hydrogen fluoride in acetronitrile or tetra-n-butyl ammonium fluoride in THF provides a compound of formula V where Q is an ethylene group, W is NR15, X is O, an R3, R4, R5, R6 are defined as described above. Regioselective epoxidation of a compound of formula V where Q is an ethylene group using dimethyldioxirane provides a compound of formula V where Q is an oxirane group, W is NR15, X is O, and R3, R4, R5, R15 are defined as described above. 
Alternatively, a compound of formula VIII can be prepared by reaction of a compound of formula XXIII with magnesium and an acid chloride (R5CH2COCl) to give a compound of formula XXIV (See for example: Heathcock, C.; et. al., J.Org. Chem., 1990, 55, 1114-1117), followed by ozononolysis to give a compound of formula VIII as shown in Scheme 2. 
Alternatively, a compound of formula XIV can be prepared as shown in Scheme 3. Reaction of a compound of formula XXV and pseudoephedrine provides a compound of formula XXVI. A compound of formula XXVII can be prepared from a compound of formula XXVI by alkylation with a pentenyl halide such as 5-bromopentene according to the method of Meyers (i.e., Meyers, A.; et. al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1994, 116, 9361-9362). A compound of formula XXVIII can be prepared from a compound of formula XXVII with a reducing agent such as lithium pyrrolidinyl borohydride. Oxidation of a compound of formula XXVIII, using for example pyridinium chlorochromate, provides a compound of formula XIV. Direct conversion of a compound of formula XXVII to a compound of formula XIV can be accomplished with a reducing agent such as lithium triethoxy-aluminum hydride. 
Alternatively, a compound of formula XX can be prepared from allylglycine as shown in Scheme 4. Allylglycine can be N-protected using methods known in the art to give a compound of formula XXIX, where P2 is a suitable N-protecting group such as t-butyloxycarbonyl. Optionally, where R29 is not hydrogen, a compound of formula XXX can be prepared from a compound of formula XXIX by alkylation with an alkyl halide in the presence of a base such as sodium hydride. A compound of formula XXI can be prepared from a compound of formula XXX using N,O-dimethylhydroxylamine and standard coupling agents such as EDCI and HOBT. A compound of formula XXXII can be prepared from a hydroxamate XXXI by treatment with an organometallic reagent such as an alkyl or arylmagnesium halide. Wittig olefination of a compound of formula XXII provides a compound of formula XXXIII (the Wittig reagent is prepared as reported: Danishefsky, S. E.; et. al., J. Org. Chem., 1996, 61, 7998-7999). N-Deprotection of a compound of formula XXIII using methods known in the art provides a compound of formula XX. 
A compound of formula V where W is NR15, X is oxygen, and G is a 1,2-disubstituted olefin can be prepared as shown in Scheme 5. A compound of formula XXXV can be prepared by Wittig olefination of a compound of formula XXXII. A compound of formula XXXIV can be prepared by methods known in the art. A compound of formula XXXVI can be prepared by N-deprotection of a compound of formula XXXV using methods known in the art. A compound of formula XXXVI can be prepared by coupling reaction of a compound of formula XXXVI and a compound of formula XIII using standard coupling agents such as EDCI and HOBT. A compound of formula XXXVIII can be prepared from a compound of formula XXXVIII by methods described in Scheme 1 for the preparation of a compound of formula XXII. Using methods described in Scheme 1 (steps o and p), a compound of formula XXXVIII can be converted to compounds of formula V where W is NR15, X is oxygen, and G is a 1,2-disubstituted olefin. 
A compound of formula V where both W and X are oxygen, and G is a 1,2-disubstituted olefin can be prepared as shown in Scheme 6. A compound of formula XXXX can be prepared from a compound of formula XXXIX by treatment with an allylating agent such as allylmagnesium bromide. Enantiomerically pure XXXX can be prepared by employing chiral reagents (see, for example: Taylor, R. E.; et. al., Tetrahedron Lett., 1997, 38, 2061-2064; Nicolaou, K. C.; et. al., Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl., 1997, 36, 166-168, Keck, G., et. al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1993, 115, 8467). A compound of formula XXXXI can be prepared from compounds of formula XXXX and XIII by using standard esterification methods such as DCC and DMAP. A compound of formula XXXXII can be prepared from a compound of formula XXXXI via ring-closing olefin metathesis as described in Scheme 1 for the preparation of a compound of formula XXII. Compounds of formula V where both W and X are oxygen, and G is a 1,2-disubstituted olefin can be prepared from a compound of formula XXXXII by deprotection (where Q is an ethylene group) and, if desired, epoxidation (where Q is an oxirane group) as described above. 
A compound of formula V where both W and X are oxygen, and G is alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, bicycloaryl, or bicycloheteroaryl can be prepared as shown in Scheme 7. A compound of formula XXXXIV can be prepared by allylation of a compound of formula XXXXIII, where G is alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, bicycloaryl, or bicycloheteroaryl, by reaction with an allylating reagent such as allyl magnesium bromide. A compound of formula XXXXV can be prepared from a compound of formula XXXXIV via esterification with a compound of formula XIII using, for example, DCC and DMAP. A compound of formula XXXXVI can be prepared from a compound of formula XXXXV by ring-closing metathesis as described above. Following the methods outlined above for Scheme 1, a compound of formula XXXXVI can be converted to compounds of formula V by deprotection and subsequent epoxidation. 
A compound of formula V where W is NR15, X is oxygen, and G is alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, bicycloaryl, or bicycloheteroaryl can be prepared as shown in Scheme 8. A compound of formula XXXXVII can be prepared by reaction of a compound of formula XXXXIII, where G is alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, bicycloaryl, or bicycloheteroaryl, and an amine under dehydrating conditions. A compound of formula XXXXVIII can be prepared from a compound of formula XXXXVII by treatment with an allylating agent such as allylmagnesium bromide. A compound of formula XXXXIX can be prepared from a compound of formula XXXXVIII and a compound of formula XIII by standard amide bond coupling techniques using, for example, EDCI and HOBT. A compound of formula L can be prepared from a compound of formula XXXXIX by ring-closing metathesis as described above. Following the methods outlined above for Scheme 1, a compound of formula L can be converted to compounds of formulas V by deprotection and subsequent epoxidation. 
A compound of formula V where X is oxygen, W is NR15, and G is 
and D is selected from the group consisting of NR28R29, NR30COR31, and saturated heterocycle (i.e., piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, etc.) can be prepared as shown in Scheme 9. A compound of formula LI can be prepared from a compound of formula XXXII by reductive amination using a primary or secondary amine and a reducing agent such as sodium triacetoxyborohydride. Compounds of formula LIII, LIV, and V can then be prepared following methods described above in Scheme 1. 
Alternatively, a compound of formula V where X is oxygen, W is oxygen or NR15 or oxygen, and G is 
and D is selected from the group consisting of NR28R29, NR30COR31, and saturated heterocycle (i.e., piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, etc.) can be prepared from a compound of formula V as shown in Scheme 10. A compound of formula V can be converted to a compound of formula LV by protection of the hydroxyl groups with suitable protecting groups such as t-butyldimethylsilyl. A compound of formula LVI can be prepared from a compound of formula LV by ozonolysis. Treatment of a compound of formula LVI with an amine and a reducing agent such as sodium triacetoxyboro-hydride provides a compound of formula LVII. Removal of the protecting groups from a compound of formula LVII, with for example hydrogen fluoride, provides a compound of formula V where X is oxygen, W is NR15 or oxygen, and G is 
A compound of formula V where W is NR15, X is oxygen, and G is 
can be prepared as outline d in Scheme 11. A compound of formula LVIII can be prepared from a compound of formula XXX by treatment with an amine and standard amide bond coupling agents such as EDCI and HOBT. A compound of formula LX can be prepared from a compound of formula LVIII by N-deprotection, using for example trifluoroacetic acid when P2 is a t-butyloxycarbonyl group, followed by coupling of compounds of formula LIX and XIII using standard amide bond coupling agents such as EDCI and HOBT. A compound of formula LXI can be prepared from a compound of formula LX by ring-closing metathesis. A compound of formula V can be prepared from a compound of formula LXI following methods described in Scheme 1. 
A compound of formula V where W is oxygen, X is oxygen, and G 
can be prepared as outlined in Scheme 12. A compound of formula LXII can be prepared from allylglycine by treatment with nitrous acid. A compound of formula LXIII can be prepared from a compound of formula LXII by treatment with an amine and standard amide bond coupling agents such as EDCI and HOBT. A compound of formula LXIV can be prepared from compounds of formula LXIII and XIII using standard amide bond coupling agents such as EDCI and HOBT. A compound of formula LXV can be prepared from a compound of formula LXIV by ring-closing metathesis. A compound of formula V can be prepared from a compound of formula LXV following methods described in Scheme 1. 
Compounds of formula V where G is a 1,2-disubstituted ethyl group can be prepared from a compound of formula V where G is a 1,2-disubstituted ethylene group by hydrogenation with a catalyst such as palladium on carbon, as shown in Scheme 13. Furthermore, compounds of formula V where G is a 1,2-disubstituted cyclopropyl group can be prepared from a compound of formula V where G is a 1,2-disubstituted ethylene group by cyclopropanation with diiodomethane and zinc-copper couple, as shown in Scheme 4. 
A compound of formula V where Z1 is oxygen can be prepared as shown in Scheme 14. A compound of formula LXVII can be prepared from a alpha-hydroxy ester LXVI and a 3-buten-1-yl-trifluoromethanesulfonate (or with an 3-butenyl bromide and silver triflate). A compound of formula LXVII can be reduced with a reducing agent such as diisobutylaluminum hydride to provide a compound of formula LXVIII. Alternatively, a compound of formula LXVIII can be obtained from a compound of formula LXVII by a two step procedure involving reduction with lithium borohydride and oxidation with pyridinium chlorochromate. This compound of formula LXVIII can be substituted for a compound of formula XIV in Scheme 1 to give a compound of formula LXIX. Further elaboration of LXIX as described above provides a compound of formula V where Z1 is oxygen. 
Similarly, a compound of formula V where Z1 is NR23 can be prepared as shown in Scheme 15. A compound of formula LXXI can be prepared from a alpha-amino ester LXX and a 3-buten-1-yl-bromide. A compound of formula LXXI can be reduced with a reducing agent such as diisobutylaluminum hydride to provide a compound of formula LXXII. Alternatively, a compound of formula LXXII can be obtained from a compound of formula LXXI by a two step procedure involving reduction with lithium borohydride and oxidation with pyridinium chlorochromate. This compound of formula LXXII can be substituted for a compound of formula XIV in Scheme 1 to give a compound of formula LXXIII. Further elaboration of LXXIII as described above provides a compound of formula V where Z1 is NR23. 
A compound of formula V where Z2 is oxygen can be prepared as shown in Scheme 16. A compound of formula LXXV can be prepared from a beta-hydroxy ester LXXIV and an allylating agent such as allylbromide (or an allyl bromide and silver triflate). A compound of formula LXXV can be reduced with a reducing agent such as diisobutylaluminum hydride to provide a compound of formula LXXVI. Alternatively, a compound of formula LXXVI can be obtained from a compound of formula LXXV by a two step procedure involving reduction with lithium borohydride and oxidation with pyridinium chlorochromate. This compound of formula LXXVI can be substituted for a compound of formula XIV in Scheme 1 to give a compound of formula LXXVII. Further elaboration of LXXVII as described above provides a compound of formula V where Z2 is oxygen. 
Similarly, a compound of formula V where Z2 is NR23 can be prepared as shown in Scheme 17. A compound of formula LXIX can be prepared from a beta-amino ester LXXVIII and an allylating agent such as allylbromide. A compound of formula LXXIX can be reduced with a reducing agent such as diisobutylaluminum hydride to provide a compound of formula LXXX. Alternatively, a compound of formula LXXX can be obtained from a compound of formula LXXIX by a two step procedure involving reduction with lithium borohydride and oxidation with pyridinium chlorochromate. This compound of formula LXXX can be substituted for a compound of formula XIV in Scheme 1 to give a compound of formula LXXXI. Further elaboration of LXXXI as described above provides a compound of formula V where Z2 is NR23. 
A compound of formula V where W is oxygen or NR15 and Y is H,H can be prepared as shown in Scheme 18. A compound of formula V can be converted to a compound of formula LXXII, where P4 and P5 are hydroxyl protecting groups, by treatment with a reagent such as t-butyldimethylsilyltriflate. A compound of formula LXXXIII can be prepared from a compound of formula LXXXII by treatment with Lawesson""s reagent. A compound of formula LXXXIV can be prepared from a compound of formula LXXXIII by using a reducing agent such as tri-n-butyltin hydride when W is oxygen or by treatment with methyl iodide and sodium borohydride when W is NR15. Removal of the protecting groups from a compound of formula LXXXIV, using for example hydrogen fluoride when P4 and P5 are silyl groups, provides a compound of formula V where W is oxygen or NR15, and Y is H,H. 
A compound of formula V where W and Y are oxygen, and R1 is alkyl or substituted alkyl can be prepared as shown in Scheme 19. A compound of formula V can be protected to give a compound of formula LXXXV, where P5 and P6 are hydroxyl protecting groups, by treatment with a reagent such as t-butyldimethylsilyl trifluoromethanesulfonate. A compound of formula LXXXVI can be prepared from a compound of formula LXXXV by treatment with a reducing agent such as sodium borohydride. A compound of formula LXXXVII can be prepared from a compound of formula LXXXVI by protection of the hydroxyl group, where P7 is for example p-methoxybenzyl, using p-methoxybenzyl trichloroacetimidate. Removal of the protecting groups P5 and P6 of a compound of formula LXXXXVII using, for example, hydrogen fluoride in pyridine when P5 and P6 are t-butyldimethylsilyl groups provides a compound of formula LXXXXVIII which then can be selectively protected using for example t-butyldimethylsilyl chloride to give a compound of formula LXXXXIX where P8 is a t-butyldimethylsilyl group. A compound of formula C can be prepared from a compound of formula LXXXXIX by treatment with a base such as lithium diisopropylamide followed by treatment with an alkylating agent such as methyl iodide. A compound of formula C can be protected to give a compound of formula CI, where P9 is a hydroxyl protecting group, by treatment with a reagent such as t-butyldimethylsilyl trifluoromethanesulfonate. A compound of formula CII can be prepared from a compound of formula CI by removal of the P7 group using, for example, DDQ when P7 is a p-methoxybenzyl group. A compound of formula V, where W and Y are oxygen, and R1 is alkyl or substituted alkyl, can be prepared from a compound of formula CII by oxidation using, for example, TPAP/NMO followed by removal of the protecting groups using, for example, hydrogen fluoride when P8 and P9 are silyl groups. This compound of formula V can be further oxidized with dimethyldioxirane as shown in Scheme 1 to provide the corresponding epoxide compound of formula V. 
A compound of formula V where X is oxygen and Q is an olefin can be prepared from a compound of formula V where X is oxygen and Q is an oxirane ring by treatment with a reactive metallocene such as titanocene, zirconocene or niobocene as shown in Scheme 20 (see for example R. Schobert and U. Hohlein, Synlett (1990), 465-466.). 
A compound of formula V where X is oxygen and W is NR15, where R15 is hydrogen, can be prepared from a compound of formula V where both X and W are oxygen as shown in Scheme 21. A compound of formula CIII can be prepared from a compound of formula V where both X and W are oxygen by formation of pi-allylpalladium complex using, for example, palladium tetrakistriphenylphosphine followed by treatment with sodium azide (see, for example: Murahashi, S.-I.; et. al. J. Org. Chem. 1989, 54, 3292). Subsequent reduction of a compound of formula CIII with a reducing agent such as triphenylphosphine provides a compound of formula CIV. A compound of formula V where X is oxygen and W is NR15, where R15 is hydrogen, can be prepared from a compound of formula CIV by macrolactamization using, for example, diphenylphosphoryl azide or bromotripyrrolidinophosphonium hexafluorophosphate (PyBroP). 
A compound of formula V where X is oxygen and W is NR15, where R15 is alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclo, O-alkyl, O-substituted alkyl, can be prepared from a compound of formula V where both X and W are oxygen as shown in Scheme 22. A compound of formula CV can be prepared from a compound of formula V where both X and W are oxygen by formation of pi-allylpalladium complex using, for example, palladium tetrakistriphenylphosphine followed by treatment with a primary amine. A compound of formula V where X is oxygen and W is NR15, where R15 is alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl, heterocyclo, OH, O-alkyl, O-substituted alkyl, can be prepared from a compound of formula V by macrolactamization using, for example, diphenylphosphoryl azide or bromotripyrrolidinophosphonium hexafluorophosphate (PyBroP). In the case where R15 is OH, it may be necessary to remove a protecting group such as t-butyldimethylsilyl from an intermediate where R15 is O-t-butyldimethylsilyl.
The in vitro assessment of biological activity of the compounds of Formula V was performed as follows:
In vitro Tubulin Polymerization.
Twice cycled (2xc3x97) calf brain tubulin was prepared following the procedure of Williams and Lee (see Williams, R. C., Jr., and Lee, J. C. Preparation of tubulin from brain. Methods in Enzymology 85, Pt. D: 376-385, 1982) and stored in liquid nitrogen before use. Quantification of tubulin polymerization potency is accomplished following a modified procedure of Swindell, et al., (see Swindell, C. S., Krauss, N. E., Horwitz, S. B., and Ringel, I. Biologically active taxol analogues with deleted A-ring side chain substituents and variable C-2xe2x80x2 configurations. J. Med. Chem. 34: 1176-1184, 1991). These modifications, in part, result in the expression of tubulin polymerization potency as an effective concentration for any given compound. For this method, different concentrations of compound in polymerization buffer (0.1M MES, 1 mM EGTA, 0.5 mM MgCl2, pH 6.6) are added to tubulin in polymerization buffer at 37xc2x0 in microcuvette wells of a Beckman (Beckman Instruments) Model DU 7400 UV spectrophotometer. A final microtubule protein concentration of 1.0 mg/ml and compound concentration of generally 2.5, 5.0, and 10 xcexcM are used. Initial slopes of OD change measured every 10 seconds were calculated by the program accompanying the instrument after initial and final times of the linear region encompussing at least 3 time points were manually defined. Under these conditions linear variances were generally  less than 10xe2x88x926, slopes ranged from 0.03 to 0.002 absorbance unit/minute, and maximum absorbance was 0.15 absorbance units. Effective concentration (EC0.01) is defined as the interpolated concentration capable of inducing an initial slope of 0.01 OD/minute rate and is calculated using the formula: EC0.01=concentration/slope. EC0.01 values are expressed as the mean with standard deviation obtained from 3 different concentrations. EC0.01 values for the compounds in this invention fall in the range 0.01-1000 xcexcM.
Cytotoxicity (In-Vitro)
Cytoxicity was assessed in HCT-116 human colon carcinoma cells by MTS (3-(4,5-dimethylthiazol-2-yl)-5-(3-carboxymethoxyphenyl)-2-(4-sulphenyl)-2H-tetrazolium, inner salt) assay as reported in T. L. Riss, et. al., xe2x80x9cComparison of MTT, XTT, and a novel tetrazolium compound MTS for in vitro proliferation and chemosensitivity assays.,xe2x80x9d Mol. Biol. Cell 3 (Suppl.):184a, 1992. Cells were plated at 4,000 cell/well in 96 well microtiter plates and 24 hours later drugs were added and serial diluted. The cells were incubated at 37xc2x0 form 72 hours at which time the tetrazolium dye, MTS at 333 xcexcg/ml (final concentration), in combination with the electron coupling agent phenazine methosulfate at 25 xcexcM (final concentration) was added. A dehydrogenase enzyme in live cells reduces the MTS to a form that absorbs light at 492 nM which can be quantitated spectrophotometrically. The greater the absorbance the greater the number of live cells. The results are expressed as an IC50, which is the drug concentration required to inhibit cell proliferation (i.e. absorbance at 450 nM) to 50% of that of untreated control cells. The IC50 values for compounds of this invention fall in the range 0.01-1000 nM.
The following examples illustrate the present invention.